Aliens and High Schools
by weaverofstars
Summary: A Hedone High fic. He had planned this. The chase, through death and space, and now through life and time—the chase had been everything—then humanity took over. Slight Izm/A.E.D


Title: **Aliens and High Schools  
**Genre: Hedone High/Darqx!IZ-'verse  
Rating: PG14  
Pairing: A.E.D/Izm  
Summary: He had planned this. The chase, through death and space, and now through life and time—the chase had been everything—then humanity took over."

**Note: This is a fanfic inspired by the IZ-inspired universe created by Darqx (at deviantart).**

--

_He had planned this. The Chase, through death and space, had been everything._

_Then he decided to add another link to the chain, another dimension to the battlegrounds._

_He settled into a nice little family, cozy and loved—waiting._

_His playtoy had followed, of course. The demon had followed him back into life and into time. The other hadn't been as careful in choice, but that didn't seem to matter._

_The Chase was on…_

_But… not everything went as planned._

_Humans were so complex. He lost himself to them._

--

Sometimes it was like .D was a completely different person.

Between one word and another he would stiffen and harden into a solider, a seeker, a fighter—_something_ dark and dangerous behind his eyes—and then as quickly as it came the strangeness would pass. Hands released from fists, edges of the eye relaxed, and his shoulders rolled smoothly.

Izm always noticed little things like that.

When it happened, Izm would figure out something to shock the prefect out of it. .D called him annoying for Izm's seemingly random stunts, but Izm knew better.

What would annoy Izm, though, was that he couldn't see the very same symptoms intensifying in himself.

--

"Izm?" .D's warm brown eyes blinked at him over the game console.

Reddish eyes suddenly focused and narrowed, "What?" Izm frowned, his sight snapping down to the game controller in his hand, _When did we…?_

"Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should head off to the nurse." Izm turned his scowl on .D, but his lips slowly curled upward.

"I'm sure I _head off_ to her enough already." Izm cracked a smirk with an eyebrow wag, and .D rolled his eyes.

And with that the moment was forgotten and their usual banter and games resumed.

--

There it was again, that slight tightening of the normally warm brown eyes—something behind them turning cold and distant—alien.

The fang-haired prefect leaned forward slightly, as if compensating for some weight on his back, his lips thinned, and he stared listlessly at the knife in his clenched hand.

A flash of memory—_cold metal, sharp, and deadly_—and words fell from his mouth like an echo from something else. "Whatever happened to that great big scythe—" He faltered at the wide brown eyes that turned on him. His mind flailed for something to latch onto, something other then _Before_. "Haven't you been a reaper or something for Halloween? You'd be bloody awesome at it, I bet." The drugdealer slipped a vague grin on his face, a mask to hide the confusion, as his mouth motored away.

The constant fall of words smoothed the cold shock from A.E.D's face and soon the prefect was back to fondly rolling his eyes and telling Izm to "Shut the hell up, I'm trying to eat here, and your word vomit is making me lose my appetite," as he stuffed a spoonful of calm chowder into his mouth.

Izm flashed him a wider, truer grin but continued rambling about trains and some horror story he had heard from Louis…

--

Izm snapped backwards from the hand waving in his face. "WHAT?!" He growled, teeth barred, automatically slashing out to slap the offending hand away.

A.E.D rubbed his hand, knitting his brows together, "What's with you?" He muttered softly, gesturing with his head to the sign on the wall.

Burnt red eyes snapped to the writing: "QUIET!" His nostrils flaring—rotting wood and old inks—as he took in the fact they were in a library.

.D watched him with a closed expression, which Izm questioned with a raised brow. "You've been very off recently." The fang-banged boy observed quietly, than turned on his heel, "Let's get the stuff for the report and get out" .D sauntered down the aisle, only half-glancing at the letters and numbers labeling each shelf, "And please don't harass the librarian. He'll ban you from the library."

Izm fell into the familiar banter, a playful grin spreading across his face as if it had never left, "Oh come now—I'm not _that_ bad. Plus, he likes it, that I can tell." He replied just a hint too loudly on purpose.

The prefect gave a snort as he crossed into the historical section. "I'm sure." He shook his head ruefully and headed for the G's.

--

The trouble-maker watched his opposite from the corner of his eye, watched the teen's muscles tense one by one and coil tightly into themselves. The shift was barely there, but so obvious to one whom knew the fang-haired boy so well.

Dropping like liquid metal into a crouch, the prefect stared out along the grounds like he was just another one of the gargoyle statues that lined the rooftop around them. .D suddenly looked like he belonged to the skies and rooftops, and Izm could almost see the dark and strange cities unfold from the other's black boots.

"Fancy meeting you here." Izm murmured, with his ever-present smirk, as he lowered himself into a similar position.

Startled, light brown eyes whipped around, his eyes flashing with a foreign—_yet familiar_—danger. There was a moment between heart beats where Izm was ready to bolt for his life—_soul is more like it, really_—but there .D's eyes cleared and he was just human again.

"You often try to scare people off of rooftops?" The prefect tilted his head, the alien feel of his movements not yet gone.

Izm slipped back on his grin and turned it teasing, "Aw, I _scared_ you? Poor baby."

.D sighed as if he held the weight of the world, but still smacked his companion upside the head like the children they still were. "Idiot." He snorted at Izm's squawk of dismay, then changed gears with all the experience of a stunt car driver, "You mail out any applications yet?"

Izm rubbed the back of his head, blinking at his acclaimed friend before knitting his dark brows together, "Applications? We having a Pageant?" A lecherous smirk curled across his lips, "No worries, I'll definitely vote for _you_."

.D smacked him again and waited until he finished cursing out .D's livestock in Italian (something he'd picked up from Jack, a drinking buddy in the Underground) then .D put on what Izm called his 'Professor' look and explained, "College applications. It's always best to send them _before_ the due dates, after all. Applications sent in the fall—as apposed to in January or March, just before their due dates—will have a better chance at getting chosen. Even with your piss-poor grades, you should be able to get in _somewhere_."

"Hey! I don't have piss-poor grades!" Izm defended himself angrily before his mind clicked into the rest of .D's short lecture. "_College_? Have you been nabbing the wrong pack of cigarettes or something?"

"You bribe the teachers—that's cheating and doesn't count." A.E.D frowned, shifting back to swing his legs out into the empty air. "What, you're not going to go to college? You may as well, what with all that money you had squirreled away. _Real_ jobs require _real_ education, after all."

Izm gave a small chuckle as he mimicked .D. "It's not cheating if I don't get caught." He leaned back on his arms, staring up at the dark, blank sky—the stars all having been hidden by light-pollution. "Right… _real_ jobs." He repeated sarcastically.

.D's frown deepened but he didn't answer.

Izm stared back up at the sky and kicked out his legs, letting the heels of his red chucks bounce off the brick as he swung them. He wondered why he felt like he should be running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop—if he closed his eyes he could nearly feel the odd impulse play itself out in his mind.

His feet slamming the ground with each_ step as his legs ached deep in the muscle from the effort of keeping ahead_—ahead of what? _ He turns to look, neck still stinging from the close call earlier, and out of the corner of his large eyes, he sees a flash of black and fiery red wings—_

"Izm?"

He whipped his head around and stared, his wide eyes reflecting consuming fear and confusion, and suddenly he _needs_ to get away. He needs to escape. He needs to—

"IZM!"

--

A gurgle of voices floated through his senses. He couldn't really feel the rest of his body, but that was okay.

Why was that okay? He didn't know.

He was sure there was some sort of gravity affecting him—_must be planetside somewhere, Zero G feels different then this_—and there was something large and heavy nearby.

The fog in his mind began to clear and slowly his senses returned, even as his consciousness wavered.

The something heavy shifted and a gasp of pain escaped him unwillingly.

"You're awake!" A voice rang out, echoing inside the dizzy fog of his thoughts.

"F'uck yo're 'eavy." He wheezed and gasped in more air as the world became more solid—and more painful—around him.

The weight shifted and lifted, "Sorry." The black and red mop of hair said.

_He recognized that hair_—He sucked in a startled breath and choked on it. _Found, I'm found._

"You got a bit of a bump to the head, sorry." Browns and blacks swam before him, "But, I did manage not to let you fall off the roof, so I think you're a lot better then you could have been."

His mind was in chaos, but the soft tone of the voice coaxed out his memories.

".D?" He rasped, clearing his throat as his burnt red eyes jumping to and fro.

"Right here, idiot." Came the fond reply.

Izm focused in on the warm brown eyes—_not cold, not an alien red, and not filled with hate_—and a smirk unconsciously grew on his lips. "Are you going to put on the nurse outfit or not?"

Prefect and classmate, .D groaned and ran a hand over his face, "You are a bastard." The teen leaned over and checked the wrappings of Izm's head bandage, "I always forget how annoying you are when I'm stuck nursing you back to health."

Izm ignored him and took in his surroundings, making sure not to move his still-spinning head much, "Why'm'I in your room? You could have taken me to that hot nurse with her sexy accent, you know."

"We were on the _roof_, idiot." A.E.D looked like he wanted to hit Izm, but checked his ice pack instead. "It's kind of out of bounds and anyway, it's easier this way." He murmured, more to himself than Izm as he went about his first aid training, checking pupils and vision tracking.

"Ah, it _is_ easier this way," Izm replied to the mutterings with a coy smile, "I'm _all_ stretched out on _your bed_ and whatnot, after all." He tested moving his right arm and reached up to stroke one of .D's naturally stiff fang-bangs. "So here I am—all yours."

.D choked and glared at his patient. "Shut up." He grumbled without his usual elegance of speech.

Izm laughed, than groaned as his head throbbed with each pulse of his heat.

The prefect rolled his eyes and sighed, "That's your own fault, Izm. Now shut it and try to stay still until I'm sure you're not damaged in the head—although it's too bad head trauma doesn't make you less irritating or more, yanno, _sane_."

Despite giving his 'nurse' a thumbs-up and a smirk, Izm continued chattering away, mostly barely veiled flirting and insults, but also a quick and soft "Thanks, .D" before taking another jab at .D's nonexistent sexuality and drab fashion sense.

"Oh and I'm sure all reds, blacks, and badly stitched sleeves are the way to go?" .D shook his head ruefully as he dabbed one of the worse scrapes with alcohol.

Izm hissed, than laughed, "Oh, of course. I'm perfect in everyway."

That actually got a smile out of the stoic prefect, "Except in balance, apparently."

"Oh shut it!" Izm retorted, flicking .D in the head with his free hand.

.D winced and shot a glare at the drugdealer, "Bastard."

"That makes two of us, then." Izm replied with a humorous grin, ruffling the prefect's black and red hair.

--

_Humans were so complex and consuming, full of twists and turns, angles and alleys._

_Nothing had turned out like he had planned—but somehow something new had grown in its place._

_And perhaps, that wasn't so bad._


End file.
